


Filled

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Genre: Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't want her to clean up.  It's okay, she kind of likes being dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled

Panting. Moaning. Begging.

Biting. Clawing. Bruising.

She had been completely ready for work, just about to put on her coat and head out the door, when she felt his hand on her shoulder. It was early and she hadn’t expected him to wake before she left, but she turned toward him and saw fire in his eyes.

He wanted her.

Knowing it wouldn’t take long, and feeling his heat light her up, she tossed the coat aside and let him press against her body, his erection obvious even through his boxers and her pants. Their kiss was brief, dirty and deep, meant only to agree upon their level of need. He pulled her into the living room where she could brace herself on the back of a chair, right after unfastening her pants and letting them fall to her ankles. He stepped behind her to take care of her panties, dragging them roughly down her legs as he bent her over.

Done with trivialities, he simply freed himself through the hole in his boxers and pushed forward, using his knee to open her as wide as her clothing would allow, sliding home with one long stroke. He hadn’t even bothered to check to see how wet and ready she was; there was rarely a need for that.

She wanted him.

There was never a rhythm, the pace frantic from the first thrust. They had the loft to themselves and she didn’t hold back, letting her cries for more echo throughout the room. He was well aware that she loved to be fucked hard, but she liked to remind him anyway, pleading for his cock even as her gripped her hips with enough force to leave marks. When he leaned forward to bite her shoulder through her blouse, she came on a violent shudder, breathlessly demanding that he fill her up.

He couldn’t remember her ever wording it quite like that. Sure, she had told him to come plenty of times, but the specific request to fill her up was different. Primal. And he reacted to it.

“You want to be filled up? You want to feel everything I can give you? The way you make me come?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Any further encouragement was unnecessary and he pumped only twice more before he held himself deep inside and let her muscles help milk him dry. He was still draped over her, his cock slowly softening within her body, as she mumbled into the chair cushion.

“I should go change before I leave for the precinct.”

“No.”

“No?”

“You wanted to be filled up. I want you to stay that way.”

Something in his tone kept her silent, so he took the opportunity to slip out from her, pulling her panties back up as quickly as possible. Her pants followed, though he let her handle the zipper and button. She was quiet long enough that he thought he might have pushed her too far, but when she turned around and hungrily attacked his mouth, letting her tongue tease the roof of his mouth before she nipped at his lower lip, he stopped worrying.

She finally pulled away and smiled wickedly, loving the secret they’d share all day. Without another word, she picked up her coat and left for work.

*****

The rest of the morning was relatively normal; she and the boys followed up on leads, interviewed witnesses and family members, and studied the murder board. However, even surrounded by the mundane, she couldn’t stop thinking about the way she was marked, feeling it with every step and embracing the warmth crawling just under her skin. It certainly wasn’t comfortable, but the rush was totally worth it.

When she saw him step off the elevator, two coffees in hand, she swore she felt a new wave of her own wetness mix with his. He handed her the steaming cup at her desk, leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

“I can smell myself on you.”

Wide-eyed and blushing, she whipped her head around to where the boys were huddled around some financial records, then slowly turning back to him. “Really? Do you think they’ve noticed?”

“I hope so.”

He walked away before she could respond, and she couldn’t even figure out how she felt. Powerful? Dirty? Needy? Some of everything? She supposed being ashamed would be a normal reaction, yet there was absolutely none of that. Hurrying to rejoin her team, she did what she could to push it all from her mind so that she could focus on their case.

Things were fine until lunchtime, when the boys went to grab lunch and they were left alone for several minutes. She was leaning against a desk, still perusing the murder board, but he made his presence known when he nudged her shoulder and grinned mischievously.

“Still filled up?”

“Well, I’m not sure how ‘filled up’ I am, but I’m plenty wet.”

He studied her for a long moment. “What happened to keeping it in all day?”

“Um, gravity?”

It was a simple fact, but he just shook his head and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the bullpen and down a familiar hallway. There was a small storage closet that they had become rather acquainted with, though she really tried to avoid too much sex at work. The idea of getting caught was both arousing and appalling, but on days like this, it just didn’t matter.

They crowded into the tiny room and shut the door behind them, leaving them with a sliver of light. It only took a minute of fumbling to find the sturdy boxes they knew were there, then stack them to a height that would allow her to sit at the perfect angle for him to fuck her with little effort.

Just as had happened earlier, her clothes hung around her ankles; he let his fall as well, unconcerned with anything but coming inside her again. Their mouths met sloppily just as his cock drove deep, a gasp of relief coming from both of them. The sound of their joining was louder and wetter than normal, a reminder of what they were doing and how much she was turned on by it. He reached for a handful of her hair and pulled her head back, giving him room to suck on her neck as he repeatedly pounded into her.

Her hand dropped between them, fingers quickly finding her swollen clit. He looked down at their colliding hips and groaned at the sight.

"You want me to come hard inside you? Fill you up again?"

"Please."

She let herself go, her entire body tightening as she tried to stay silent, only a desperate mewl escaping her lips. He followed quickly, in tune with her body and on edge with the desire to leave her with more evidence of their lust. As he spilled inside her, his forehead fell forward against hers, and they both took a moment to catch their breaths.

By the time he slid away from her body and she carefully moved off the boxes, their eyes had adjusted to the darkness and she was able to watch as he eased her panties back into place. Before his hand fully let her go, he tucked it under the elastic and dragged his fingertips through the fluid he had just left behind. Bringing them up to her mouth, he touched her lips and she opened for him, sucking his fingers clean as she stared at him.

“You’ll try harder to keep it all inside this time?”

Her tongue still held him in her mouth, her lips sealed around him as she nodded.

*****

She managed to make it through the rest of the day with some semblance of productivity and concentration, even as the heavy scent of sex followed her like an illicit haze. The boys had to have noticed something, but stayed quiet, the topic too intimate for either of them to bring up. Still, just knowing that they must have had their suspicions was enough to keep the arousal thrumming steadily throughout her body.

For his part, he did lots of staring, but far less talking than normal. Instead, he followed her with his eyes, territorial and proud, eager for the moment he could get her alone again. 

They had dinner reservations at a swanky restaurant and needed to stop at the loft to change first, so they left the precinct at a decent hour. Both were remarkably quiet on the drive home, simply holding hands with an innocence that belied the day’s earlier activities, but once they were through the front door, they grabbed at each other, removing clothing at a feverish pace.

How they made it to the bedroom was unknown, even to her. Her panties were the last barrier between them and they were unceremoniously tossed to the floor, just a second before his naked body pressed her down into the mattress. She attempted to lock her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, but he stopped her, instead moving them to his shoulders. The angle allowed him to get deeper than he had been all day, and hit her g-spot perfectly. It didn’t matter that they’d already fucked twice that day; neither of them would last long.

She got loud, begging to be filled up one more time. Her string of expletives urged both of them on, and she finally screamed his name, her pussy gripping him desperately and pulling him in. Several seconds later, he emptied himself for a third time, sticky streams adding to everything he had already given her.

As soon as they’d recovered, he moved to pick up her panties, dropping them onto her bare stomach. “Pick any dress you want, but keep the same panties on.”

They made it to the restaurant in time, dressed to the nines and sinful as hell. There was no way to tell which of them was riding more of a high throughout the meal; he still felt dominant, having left his mark on her all day long, while she felt powerful, flaunting their unions with poorly-hidden evidence. It was outrageously dirty, but they owned it.

By the time they finished their dinners, they were fully sated, all appetites and cravings having been satisfied over that past several hours. Well, almost all of them.

Their server came over to them offering them a choice of crème brulee, cheesecake, or tiramisu, but she spoke up before he had the opportunity to respond.

“No, thank you. He’ll be able to eat dessert at home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Winter Hiatus '13 Kink Meme Prompt: "Early morning rough fuck, C requesting/demanding K keep his cum in her pussy all morning. Lunch break, he fills her up again, after punishing her for 'losing some' of the morning load. Repeat at dinner break."


End file.
